Muriel Meets Her Match
Muriel Meets Her Match is the Season 3 premiere of Courage the Cowardly Dog and 27th episode in total, preceding Courage vs. Mecha-Courage. Plot The episode starts with Maria and Mano Ladrones driving down the road at night, attempting to escape the police. They quickly pull over to the backyard of the Bagge Farmhouse for a place to rest. In the morning, the Ladrones discuss their next move, and they happen to set their eyes upon Muriel. In order to get her attention and Eustace out of the house, they cut the antenna, angering Eustace. Maria introduces herself as the Bagges' new neighbor and offers Eustace her home, that has cable, which he gladly accepts. Maria has tea with Muriel, during which she asks her where she keeps all of her documents (birth certificate, deed to the farm, etc.) Although Courage tries to stop her, Muriel innocently gives out the combination of her security box. Later, Muriel gives Maria a makeover at her request, so that her hair is a white perm like hers, and lends her one of her dresses. That night, Mano goes into the farmhouse and steals Muriel's glasses. Courage attempts to tell Muriel what happened and what's going on, but she cannot understand or see him. As Courage exits the house, he sees the Ladrones get in their car and drive off; Courage starts to celebrate. The next day, as a blind Muriel is banging into all of the furniture, Courage overhears on the radio that a diamond has been stolen -- one that was on the news the day before, and Muriel was accused of being the culprit. Courage then notices that Muriel's security box is wide open and that the documents have been taken from them. A police officer then attempts to arrest Muriel, giving her back her glasses as she thought that the officer was "cousin Harold," but Courage grabs his owner and they chase the Ladrones while riding the officer's motorcycle. The high speed chase turns dangerous; Maria is firing cannons at the duo as they try and catch up with her. After their motorcycle is hit by a cannon and left barely standing, Courage manages to get into the Ladrones' mobile home and get a hold of the diamond, but unfortunately Mano starts choking him. Fortunately, Muriel rescues Courage and throws him into the vehicle, and goes after Maria for stealing her dog. After Muriel falls through its roof and accidentally hits Maria, the mobile home is destroyed. The police then arrest Maria and Mano, who are now stuck on a cactus. The episode ends with Eustace crying over the loss of the neighbors, as they had great TV reception, while Mano crawls across the screen and turns off the TV, ending the episode. Characters Main Characters: * Courage * Muriel * Eustace * Maria and Mano Ladrones Minor Characters: * Nowhere Newsman * Police Officer Trivia * "Casa" is Spanish for "house". * Mano is based on Thing from the Addams Family. * After having her glasses stolen, Muriel says to Courage, "You know I can't hear you without my glasses." This suggests that Muriel is deaf, or at least partially deaf, and can read lips. This would explain why she never seems to realize with something bad is happening around her. Though it is possible that she misspoke, having meant "see" instead of "hear." ** However, if Muriel was deaf, she would be signing instead of speaking. * The officers of Nowhere are shown to be incompetent again; Muriel's impostor drove by with the loot, with the officer saying that it was proof Muriel was the thief. *This is the first episode to feature the animated Season 3/Season 4 "The End" title card, which features a CGI Courage bowing against a red curtain with "The End" in red text written. Courage would be also rendered in CGI in the episodes Hard Drive Courage and Perfect and the CGI short The Fog of Courage. * Also starting with this episode, the opening credits would list Jim Mitchell as a storyboard supervisor and Andrew Covalt as a background supervisor; this would last throughout the rest of the show's run. * The Nowhere Newsman was heard and seen on Maria and Mano Ladrones' radio, Courage's radio and Eustace's television. * This episode shares its music with King of Flan. Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:2002